Corrupting The Bird
by MyWasteland
Summary: Full Summary Inside How do you exterminate someone else's intolerance when someone's trying to corrupt you? RavenRedx Some onesided RavenMalchior ON HIATUS


**Corrupting The Bird**

-OOOOOOOOOOOO-

**Full Summary:** A double jointed story about corruption and intolerance. As the other titans find a little more insight about Raven, she herself grasps the chance to show them their intolerance of her race. While that happens, a villian has set a up a new project. Corrupting the bird.

Red X/Raven and one-sided Malchior/Raven.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own TT or any further proclaimed characters under it.

**Note:** Non-AU, and proud of it. This story is maybe a little more comical than my others but it's not trying to be anything more. Or is it? So basically beware of some obvious acts of sadism and cruelty. I wanted to project a different type of Raven than the ones already captured. It is written in POV's but may change. The header of every part is the character narrating. Thanks, read/review.

-OOOOOOOOOOOO-

_**Raven**_

Of course, if the sample represented their masochism so well, what are the chances the whole race didn't seek pleasure with it as well?

This is why you-and even I-cannot blame them for their nervousness, their fear.

It won't end either. No matter how close we get, no matter how thin my apathy ridden mind gets. This is a tendency. This is human nature. They can't change their default ways and neither can I. Nor I will.

And they cannot change who I am. I can't either.

I've always been regarded as a person, (this was before the term 'demon' became present), who masked emotions into a complex diagram of harvested selflessness. Affection, admiration, and joy never occurred because I wanted to control that stale term called emotion.

This was my supposed 'enemy' and this way why I was that rigid, bitter and overly matured woman.

But you see, I am selfish. Purely selfish. I do not care, and my indifference isn't hiding anything that hasn't already been seen.

I make those snappy remarks because it is my way of humor. I ignore because the labor of noticing is much too bothersome. I exclude myself because I find _your _company to be tasteless. Pathetically tasteless. And what really is the point of a second? Wasting time, wasting anything, is unethical in my standards.

I'll save you because in the end it benefits me.

Me.

This trait of self-seeking is multiplied by both sides of myself. The humane, the demonic. They've got a lot in common, aside from the physical features. It's the intensity that is the problem. One is much too intense, the other lacking thereof.

Demonic always outweighs the humane.

I like it that way.

I think he does too.

-OOOOOOOOOOOO-

_**X**_

The corruption of a person seems to always need the most qualitative things. The most flavored and rich ingredients possible.

Second standards don't work well. It pronounces that your commitment to do this project is waning.

If you can't get the product, steal it.

And don't go on to say you can't. A thief's inventory goes beyond material possessions. Everything can be stolen, and believe me, the effect is beautiful.

You need to steal a heart? Easy.

Take the key of corruption. I've tried it before like most of the odd things I 've done. It's just that 99 percent doesn't work. The key will die out if it doesn't get the full ammunition.

And this is from experience. If you have 99 percent of passion flooding your guts, chances are you don't really want it. And if you don't want it you're wasting time, yours and mine.

Back to me though, the object to be corrupted is already 75 percent done. Will it be satisfying to corrupt just 25 percent? It's not the highest in numbers.

Then again, one of the effects of her corruption includes the squashing of her compadres. That was fun. It always was.

Maybe after, if I survived, I could squash her too. And when I mean her, I mean the demon.

The demon was her better half, mostly because it was composed of truth.

Then in the end she could give me a little corruption too, because gods, I needed it.

-OOOOOOOOOOOO-

**AN**

That's it for a prologue. Questions are accepted and ravenously replied towards. I will not forget anyone, promise. :D

So what are your commentary? It's short but some effect should have been presented. Did you like my concept of this Raven that people always thought was a surface? And did X's idea of a project kindle your fire? I'd suggest looking up corruption first of all to get what he means. It's good for insight.

And finally, should I continue? If there seems to be no reason to, I'll delete this. But if a good response emerges, I will have to divert myself from TCADM. Maybe finish it up later.

Review! And thank you for reading:D


End file.
